


But Its A Good Idea, Right?

by PenBinaryFan



Category: The Game Plan (2007)
Genre: Background Relationships, Closeted Character, Grinding, I'm bringing snacks, Light Angst, Locker Room, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Queer Character, Sexuality Crisis, This movie's fic feed is a bookclub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: Cooper wants to try something out and Webber is the first person he thinks of, so he asks him.Webber is wierded out and outright declines... But its kind of hard not to when Cooper can be so convincing...Edit: I ended up changing the ending. Sorry.
Relationships: Jamal Webber/Kyle Cooper





	But Its A Good Idea, Right?

"Okay, Coop. Let's say we do- Let's say it does work out for you. Then what? What am I getting out of this?" Webber shuts his locker, instinctively tightening his grip onto the towel wrapped around his waist.

Webber is silently grateful that the rest of the team had already left. Even _thinking_ about having this conversation in front of the guys was bloodboiling.

"What am I getting out of being your secret self experimenting? I get it man. I'm all for helping out my friends with their shit. But I ain't gay, man. Pay for an escort and an NDA... And boom, all set."

Coop's excitement seems to falter slightly before one of his goofy smirks take over, "You'd be getting laid?"

Webber has to actually take a second.

The 'matter-of-fact' tone that his idiot friend was taking... Its maddening.

"And what makes you think I want to get with you like that? I have no problem getting laid without your help. So try again."

He takes his route over to the showers and attempts to ignore his friend's bargaining. 

Coop just follows, he's already got his thinking face on.

He seems stumped for all of two seconds before he's grinning, "Okay, so what if I did all the work? You just lay back, close your eyes, and pretend I'm some chick. You get to have some fun **and** you don't have to spend so much on NDAs all the time. Win-win, man!"

This man is all smiles and confidence as he raises a hand, expecting a high five as if it was the only possible response. 

Webber has to remember to use self control because Joe and P have been getting on his case about hitting the idiot.

With the shower head going and his towel tossed aside he just ignores the other man. He closes his eyes and breaths like he'd practiced.

_Inhale..._

_Exhale_...

_Inha_ -...

And there is a mouth on his dick.

Webber's eyes shoot open just as that mouth pulls him in further, entirely flacid.

He had to hold back a groan when a hot tongue swiped over the head.

God, he wishes he didn't just burn the image of Kyle Cooper on his knees for him.

His hands shoot out and pushes Coop back and away from his _definitely_ not interested dick.

" **Cooper** \- What the **fuck**!" 

And the man has the nerve to look confused.

"What? We just went over this. You close your eyes, pretend I'm a chick, and I do all th-"

"I didn't agree to this yet!"

"Yet?"

"Don't twist my words, man!"

They go quiet but Coop doesn't move from his position.

Webber doesn't really step back either

With a sigh, Webber glances away, "Look man, I'm not even into guys. Can't help ya if I can't get into it."

Now Webber was sure that that would be all he'd need to say...

But Cooper just rolls his eyes, "Well, duh, that's where you close your eyes and pretend it's not me."

He leans forward and grabs at Webber' hips. His eyes are focused in on the slightly excited cock before him.

Webber was losing it. 

There was no doubt about it.

He was crazy.

Why would he let Cooper take him back into his mouth if he was sane?

"Fuck..." His eyes slide shut and allows the heat of his friend's mouth persuade him into the joys of a blowjob.

So it'd been a while since he'd gotten sucked off, sue him.

He could feel the slow swell of his cock as he imagined the woman he'd been with two weeks ago.

The hands on his hips were bigger than hers.

The tongue that flattened against the underside of his erection is bigger and more forceful than her's was.

Instinctively, he reached out and weaved his fingers through the hair that was shorter than hers... And gave a sharp tug because he knew it wasn't her.

It was suppose to be a small punishment for Cooper. For pushing this onto him.

But he didn't expect a moan to be the response. 

Didn't expect the vibrations of that moan to move through his cock.

Didn't plan on his hips bucking forward from the pure pleasure of it.

And, fuck... He didn't expect it to snowball the way it was.

His voice came out small, like he didn't expect anybody else to actually hear it, "Fuck, take me deeper, baby..."

That tongue started dipping into the slit of his now hard erection.

With a moan, he tightens his grip in not-Cooper's hair, "I've seen you eat, I know how much you can fit in that mouth. Show me you can do it..."

A small whimper waved over the head of his cock before those lips slid farther down. A small gag followed by a moan had Webber doing something he hadn't meant to.

His eyes cracked open as he looked down at his friend.

Not whatever her name was.

His friend and teammate, Kyle Cooper, that currently had half of his dick in his mouth.

His eyes were shut, blissfully unaware of how debauched he looked. On his knees, sucking cock in the shower.

"Fuck, Ky... So fucking good."

Webber let his head lull back before the other man could catch his gaze, "You gonna let me fuck your mouth some? Let me break you in and show you how to take it? I bet you'd love that, huh?

A particularly harsh moan sounded off the shower walls... Only to turn into disgustingly loud sucking.

Webber was gasping and groaning at the sudden shift in sensation.

He was all too aware of what was happening.

Couldn't properly see the image of that woman now that he's seen him.

And, fuck, why did it make it all feel all the more exciting.

He let his eyes trail back to his friend.

Let the image of his friend sucking him off fuel the sudden desire that burned through him.

"Touch yourself. Let me see you how much you want it."

Cooper's eyes flash open, surprised to find that Webber was looking down at him. He pulls back and takes in a gasp of air, "I thought you didn't wanna-"

"Ky, touch yourself right now before I change my mind."

That seemed to send a flash of lust right through Cooper, his hands reaching down to himself as his legs parted. A hand wrapped around his own cock, the other hand dipping lower and seemingly rubbing at his hole.

"Fuck, Jay... I want you..." Cooper leaned forward and took him back into his mouth.

He couldn't stop himself at this point.

He couldn't stop the heat that pierced through him at the view of Cooper touching himself..

Couldn't stop the adrenalin that spiked through him as he rolled his hips forward and back.

He was light headed with desire as he began a slow rhythm in and out of that hot mouth, it was driving him crazy.

"Fuck, I bet you're tight..."

He watched as his cock slipped in and out of those reddened lips. Locked eyes with his friend, "Put one in for me, finger that hole for me, Ky."

Cooper gasped as the hand in his hair pulled him back. With his head pulled back, he moaned, "Need some lube or something... Hurts if I don't-"

"Get up."

"Wh-"

"Get up and face the wall."

Cooper stood and quickly bent forward, "Please tell me you're gonna-"

A rough slap to an exposed cheek cuts him off, "Shut up, Ky... Let me do my thing." 

"Yeah... Yeah, go for it..."

Coop lets out a high pitched gasp as a fingertip pressed its way in and out of the convulsing ring of muscles.

"Fuck, Ky... You like that? Want more? Want more of me?" With next to no hesitation, Webber slides his cock into the crevasse of the ass in front of him. Using just the water from the shower head he slid his length back and forth over the twitching hole.

"Oh god, Jay... Fuck, please... Want you so bad..."

His hips began a rhythm of their own.

Webber had never been more turned on... 

Just rutting up against his male friend's ass had him groaning and panting.

Blooming patches of reds and pinks were raised as Webber nipped and kissed at the exposed skin of the other man's shoulders.

"Fuck, Ky... So fucking good."

His hand reached around and began stroking his friend's erection, "So hot for me, Ky..."

"J-... Jay- Fuck! Don't stop, please... Want you, Jay. I can't fucking take it.."

With next to no warning, Webber found himself closer to release than he'd usually be. He was starting to lose whatever rhythm his body had been going at.

Their gasps soon became a mix of whimpers and each others' names.

Cooper was lost between the teasing thrusts over his hole and the hot breathed expletives that burn the back of his neck.

"Jay- Can-... I wanna see you. Need to see you-"

Webber seemed to snap his hips to a stop, "Wh-"

"Coop, of all moments to be one, could you not be a chick right n-"

Copper yanked his body forward, like he'd been burned hotter than he'd wanted.

It was jarring how quickly Cooper was able to shift the mood. His brows were drawn in and his frown was pulled tight, "I'm not acting like a ch-... Look I just... Jay, I..."

He gulped, "I get that the way I asked for this was casual and shit but-..." 

He seemed to hesitate before exhaling a empethetic laugh, "Sorry... You're right. I wasn't thinkin'."

The heat that devoured them, dissipated as Cooper walked out of the showers.

Webber was left to contemplate the serious whiplash he'd just been given, "What the fuck just happened?"

With an achingly abandoned erection, he shut the shower off.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, he stomped down to the lockers to find his friend fully dressed and unusually stoic...

"Hey, what the hell was that, man? One second I'm giving ya _exactly_ what you wanted and the next you're acting like we're some _thing_. If you have something for me, I hate to tell ya, but I don't work like that. I aint gay, okay?"

Cooper looked confused as all hell, "I didn't get what I wanted. I ask if we could try some things. I wasn't gonna ask you to touch me or anything. Wasn't gonna do that to myself."

He scoffs and grabs his bag, "You're the one that told me to touch myself for you. I figured, 'Well, shit, he just said he wasn't gay and now _this_ is happening. Maybe he was just confused.' But instead, I get you telling **me** that I'm over stepping?"

Jamal Webber had been left stunned, "Dude, you're actin-"

"I swear if you say 'like a chick' I will actually deck you. I'm acting like I thought my friend that I was really into was into me but instead- Thought wrong! So let me embarrass myself somewhere else, okay? I'm sorry I fucked things up and ask you to do that. Just let me get over myself and we can act like none of this ever happened."

He starts to walk away and, again, Webber had left stunned, "Did..."

The sound of footsteps muffled as they continued past the locker room door.


End file.
